Mara
by Narfy
Summary: (One Shot) Ever wonder how Lord Urthstripe found Mara. Well this one shot might have the answer to what happened.


Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall nor any of the characters in this story. So just sit back and relax and enjoy this one shot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold winter's day out on the shore of Salamandastron, all the Long Patrol hares gathered around a warm fire in the dining area. None wanted to venture outside unless they had to.

Lord Urthstripe, the badger lord of Salamandastron, sat behind all the hares. Even though the hares were all hogging most of the heat, he could still feel it since it was quite a large fire. It had been quite a cold winter so far which was good, meaning no vermin would try to conquer the mountain in such horrible conditions.

After a while though, the fire was getting quite low and the hares kept trying to scoot closer for warmth, but ended up bumping into each other or getting into arguments over who was coldest.

"Will you all stop squabbling like sea gulls over a fish," said Urthstripe angrily.

"Sorry sah, we are just cold and we need more bally wood," said Oxeye.

"Then I will go out and get some more wood, but I need some one to go out with me just in case I need an extra hand," said Urthstripe.

All the hares looked away hoping they would not be picked, none wanted to go out in that horrible weather.

"Bart Thistledown, come with me," said Urthstripe.

Barty winced when he heard his name but obeyed the badger lord's order and followed him out of the mountain.

They soon reached the heavy doors that concealed the mountain to the outside world and when they opened it, a heavy wind blew into the mountain and upon the hare and badger. Barty shivered but Urthstripe made no movement and began walking out of the mountain, his spear in hand just in case he met any vermin. Barty brought his bows and arrows too just in case.

Urthstripe led the hare through the snow and because of his girth; Barty was able to follow him quite easily from the trail he made. Barty knew he did not have to worry about walking too hard, but if only he could do something about the cold.

The two soon reached a patch of trees and began picking up old branches and even chopped off a few from some trees. They made good work and soon, both had a nice big bundle to bring back to the mountain.

The two were then ready to head back to the mountain when they both suddenly heard a scream.

"Egads what was that wot?" asked Barty.

"I don't know but it sounded like someone is in trouble, come on Barty and be ready to fire an arrow," said Urthstripe.

The two raced in the direction where the scream came from and a few seconds later they found themselves staring face to face at a pair of ferrets. Beside them lay an old female badger who they had snuck up on and most likely killed. They were now trying to steal her vittles.

Urthstripe roared orders to Barty. "Shoot them both, don't let them live," he said.

Barty took aim at the first ferret and hit him square in the back, he fell without a sound. Barty then shot at the other but only got his leg, and the ferret fell in pain.

Barty was about to shoot again when Urthstripe stopped him. "Let me finish him," he said and walked over to the ferret who had the look of fear in his eyes.

"Please don't kill me sir, we were just hungry and wanted vittles. Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed as Urthstripe dug his spear deep into the ferrets heart, he was dead a few seconds later.

Urthstripe then turned to Barty who had gone to see if the old badger had survived or not.

"She's dead sah," said Barty.

"Then let's bury her in the snow, its not good to just leave her like this," said Urthstripe.

Barty nodded and was about to pick up a pile of snow when he kicked a nearby sack that the female badger had beside her. The sack then began to cry.

Barty picked up the sack and opened it, he frowned. "Urthstripe, this old badger had a child with her, now the poor little thing is bally orphaned and all alone wot," he said.

Urthstripe walked over and looked at the little bundle. "She won't be alone any more because I will take care of her," he said.

The little baby badger stopped crying as Urthstripe touched her tiny paw. She looked at his large paw for a moment and then began to suckle it.

"Well let's bring her home. I will be her father from now on and I will give her a beautiful name, it will be called Mara," said Urthstripe.

The big badger then began to walk back to Salamandastron with little Mara in his arms while poor Barty carried all the bundles of wood over his shoulders, hoping he would get to Salamandastron without falling flat on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There's my one shot, I hope you all liked it. I actually want to thank Grubswiper for this idea. We were actually chatting on the aim and I was helping him think of ideas for a one shot, I mentioned this one and he then told me that I should do it. So when I was done talking to him I just started writing and here is what I ended up with. Well please review to tell me what you think. Also to those who were big fans of my Comes a Badger Warrior story, I will have a sequel to it coming in late November or early December so be on the lookout for that. Well that's all I have to say for now so you all have a great weekend.


End file.
